The RISE of the White Lightning
by triehl5566
Summary: As Kazuto Burke goes though life changing events in his past, he tries to better himself by going to Beacon, but during his time there unexpected events happen to him. Rated M for Blood and gore
1. Chapter 1

**Hello you son of guns, i'm back with the new improved Chapter 1, like i said don't except regular updates, but to be honest i'm surprised how fast i was able to update this. If you're new thanks for clicking on this, hope you enjoy**

"What do you think is happening to them out there Kaz?" A young boy ask

"I'm not sure right now." Kaz replied back to the little boy

"Brother when do you think we'll get out of here?" the younger boy said.

"I don't know Mike." Kaz said in annoyed tone.

Michael caught on to his annoyed tone but brushed it off as he looked around the room. The two boys just sat against the wall in dark, moist room. The room itself is crowded, full to the brim with other prisoners that the white fang had. The two boys were just human cattle, rarely did they get food, and even worse was the disease. dead bodies just sat around the room, flies and rats feeding off the rotten flesh, sometime even eating people who were still alive just to weak to move, their screams could still be heard even hours after they died.

It was obvious that the white fang didn't care for their well being, it was somewhat ironic their father a politician who fought for faunus rights, now to have his kids be treated like animals to the very people he was trying to help, But Kazuto could help but wonder why they did this. It would never make sense to him, he trying to help them live a better life, one of equality.

"Do you you know why they're doing this?" Michael asked his older brother

"Can you stop asking questions? I don't know everything ok, i'm not some benevolent god, I'm just a kid too." Kazuto said in defeat he can't figure out why they would do this. " I just wanna go back home." said putting his face in between his knees, to hid his face

just as Kazuto finished speaking. four white fang members kicked open the doors. "Kazuto and Michael Burke stand up." The leader of the white fang squad demanded to the two boys. Kazuto looked up to see that the other three had their weapons pointed to the other prisoners encase one of them tried to escaped, or probably too close, Kazuto could understand not wanting to close to anything in this room, everything here was filthy including himself, and he hated that. Kazuto stood up, however Michael just fell forward, it seemed that he was too weak to even stand up on his own anymore. Kazuto looked back, and help his brother to his feet "Don't worry i got you little brother"

"Where are we going?" Michael asked the other man.

The White Fang soldier just keep looking forward and didn't even try to answer his question, as he would be to much effort and wasn't worth his time. The two boys walked in silence down a very long, narrow and dark corridor, to Kaz it seemed the hallway would never end he looked for any way out, but he could find one.

When they had finally came to their destination, it was just like every other doors that they had walked past, but what was in the room would change both boys forever. The guards just stopped and told them go in. Kazuto hesitated to open it, he had no idea what to expect beyond the door

As he slowly open the door they were greeted to a devastating sight of their mother and father tied to chairs,they were badly beaten. His mother once a beautiful woman, now almost a completely different person, blood had cover her entire left side of her face, looked like she was missing multiple fingers. His father had no eyes,, his fingernails had been pulled along with some of his teeth. There was also two other people in the room

One a tall man with red hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way, while most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back is brown, he wears a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red accents at the bottom and a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design. He wears long black pants and black shoes that are red on the bottom and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, Adam Taurus.

The second man had a muscular appearance and had a black execution hood, and wore a full Grimm mask, it looked like blood splatter over his mask He wears the standard pants and black gloves of other White Fang members. His shirt is one sleeve the other one was cut off, his forearms have black metal guards. He also had a white distinctive top with a collar that sticks up around his neck, it has red streaks going down it, however it circled the White Fang symbol the back. Kazuto could only think he was the White Fang interrogator.

Adam looked towards the boys, however said nothing. The White Fang soldiers left the room without saying anything. The White Fang interrogator just simply said their dad."Now you might answer some of our questions now that your kids are out here.

"What? That's who you brought in? Their just kids, they have no part in this," Their father said

"David I don't really care about 'how' i get my results, as long as i get them" The interrogator replied. "I'm the best in the business because of it."

"Dad, What's going on?" Michael said cutting them off

"Yeah answer him David, little Mikey wants to know" The interrogator coldly taunted

"Michael, Kazuto, i never meant to involve you in this….Im...so sorry" David stated.

Kazuto saw a handgun just sitting on a table to the side, but right now no one was looking at it, he could try it, but what if he failed. He didn't have much time to ponder on his thoughts, as a scream brought his attention back to the scene going on, the scream came from his mother she had been stabbed in the leg, Kazuto was sure that it went all the way though. The interrogator had a sickly smile on his face as he took pleasure in what he did

"MOM!" Michael screamed in horror

Kazuto rushed to the table and grabbed the gun, he turned around, and let a shot go off, the gunshot rang for what seem like forever in the dark room. Kaz had shot someone but not the person he had intended, in his blind rage he had shot his father. Kazuto couldn't believe what he just did. Everyone was shocked, even Adam was surprised, but he was also very pissed if David was dead he couldn't tell them where it was.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS SET US BACK?" Adam yelled at the top of his lungs. Adam pulled out his sword a slashed at Kazuto, but Kazuto fell on the ground out of fear causing him to slash the left side of his. Adam seem pleased with the result as he heard Kazuto scream out pain.

"I CAN'T" Kazuto cried out. Adam had finally spoken up by saying "Think about your brother and his life, no matter what

"Take the younger brother to the lab, he still useful in different ways" Adam had said to his four guards had came back in due to the commotion.

"You four good timing take these two somewhere in the forest and kill them. The woman not that far from death, however the boy, just kill him and toss the body" Kazuto who was still in shock that he had killed his father was now just realizing what was happening.

"BROTHER! HELP" Michael called out but there was very little the Kazuto could do as he was pulled away by the White fang soldiers, him and his half dead mom, were most likely going to die in this forest, was there no hope, had he just doomed his family, these we the thought that had ran though his mind

They had finally, reach outside it seem they were in some cave but the inside was so elaborate that Kazuto couldn't believe. Kazuto wasn't sure was about to the white fang members finally found what they thought was a good spot to kill us, they dropped his mother, checked her pulse

"Guys this bitch is already dead, it's no fun killing a human that doesn't fight back." One of them said

They tossed kazuto to the ground "Lets hope this one will be more fun." one of them said

"Please! i don't want to die!" Kazuto began to beg for his life.

They all began to start kicking him, Kazuto screamed at the top of lung in the hope that someone would hear him, but he began to fade in and out of consciousness, they had stop kicking him, and started fighting someone or something else but he could look as his eyes failed to open for him, he could stay awake any longer as he finally fell unconscious he remembered hearing

"come here quick!" the mysterious voice said

"Is he even still alive?" another voice replied

2 Days Later

Kazuto had woken up in a wooden room, once had remembered everything that had happened prior to being left in the forest. He had began to panic, he killed his father, enslaved his brother to some horrible fate, and his mother was gone from the world.

Then the realization that he was not in a forest but in a room had hit him. He looked around the room, only to see that no one was there, he had gotten up only to clutch his head because of a major headache. When he was about to reach for the door, when the knob had suddenly moved on its own, and the door had open. Two men were standing out the door

"Your awake now kiddo" an older man somewhere in mids 30s, he had graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, slight stubble along his jawline, with a red, tattered cloak, wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant, Qrow Branwen

The other man had messy black hair and his clothing had consisted of black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He has a silver plate worn on the left side of his coat, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He wore a strap that went over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side, Jasper Charcoal

The man with red eyes had introduced Kazuto to him and his acquaintance "Do you want to tell us what those guys were doing to you?" Qrow had asked. Kazuto just looked down in defeat remembering that everything was his fault and now he's alone, Qrow had caught on to this discomforted on the subject.

"What happened to my mom?" Kazuto asked already knowing the answer

"Sorry kid but she's dead" Jasper said

"I know." Kazuto answered almost in a whisper, he didn't want to face reality, but it had smacked him in the face whether he liked it or not.

"The White Fang took me and my family to someplace, to question my father about something, i don't know what for though? But after he died they saw no use for me or my mom, we were just tools to get him to answer what they were asking." Ryan told them purposely leaving a few details out, more out of shame, then fear.

"Got a name?" Jasper asked

Kazuto didn't reply for a while, he didnt want to stay a murderer, because as he saw it that's what he was, so he would give himself a new name, after all it was a new start.

As Qrow and Jasper were leaving because they didn't think he would respond for a little while longer.

"Ryan." Kazuto, now named Ryan said

"What?" Jasper asked

"Ryan Blue thats my name" He said

Do You have anyone else we can take you to? Any family left?" Qrow asked

Ryan just shook his head

"I'll take him in Qrow, if we can't find anyone else that is." Jasper spoke up

"I never expected you to take a kid in." Qrow said in response

"I think i should retire from being a huntsman, i getting way to old now for this job. I'm not sure if my back could handle it." Jasper said

"Get some rest kid we'll discuss this a little more later." Qrow told Ryan 

**These are the OC for the story, also i changed the rating to M, i thought some of these scenes might be a little too graphic for a T rating.**

 **Name: Ryan Blue (Kazuto Burke)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Human**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 5'10**

 **Weight: 179 lbs.**

 **Hair Color: White**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Appearance: Black slacks with leather cuffed boots going over his pants a white collared shirt tucked in to his pants a blue tunic with chainmail underneath leather armor that only covers his upper chest, and leather gauntlets, also a white scarf that goes down to his lower back, white elobate blue markings on it. He has a long scar going down his left side of his face, (Because Adam Taurus)**

 **Insignia: A sword stuck in a pedestal with swirls around it**

 **Semblance: Lighting**

 **Aura Color: Navy Blue**

 **Weapon: a Backsword that transforms into a bolt action rifle with the blade becoming a bayonet named Moonlight Blade**

 **Likes: just sitting around doing nothing, enjoying the scenery**

 **Dislikes: Anyone associated with the White Fang, Rushing to do anything**

 **Personality: Calm, not really social unless to he needs to, Cold towards people who insults his team, He really lazy, to the point it could be annoying to someone. He however has nightmares about father**

* * *

 **Isabell Exardesco**

 **Nickname: Izzy**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: Human (Bostonian accent)**

 **Age: 18**

 **Height: 5'5"**

 **Weight: 132 lbs**

 **Hair: Long and curly black hair that cascades down till the middle of her back**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Appearance: Isabell is a tan skinned adult with a skinny yet curvy body. She has, her half lidded brown eyes always giving the impression of tranquility. She usually wears jet black eyeshadow and black lipstick on her full lips with most if not all of her outfits. Though she is young, she has many tattoos. The first one is of barbed wire that stretches from her left shoulder to her wrist. On her right arm, there's a tattoo of a skeletal arm and hand on top of her own. Her other hand having a few flowers of bright colors on the back of her hand. On her collarbone, there is a skull crying blood with the words 'Close Your Eyes and Open Your Mind' below it. Her, last, and by far the largest, tattoo she has is on her back. It is of a barren cypress tree, its trunk stretching from the bottom of her back as its empty branches spread out across her upper back, with a simple dreamcatcher in the middle. An open deep black leather jacket entirely unzipped and her black tank top is clearly seen, her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She also wears a black faded jeans and simple white socks with simple black sneakers with white laces. With this she also wears black sunglasses and three gold rings on her right hand.**

 **Insignia: Blue flames in the form of a bull skull**

 **Semblance: Absorb and control fire; named the 'Flamma Imperium'**

 **Aura color: Azure**

 **Weapon: Kpinga combined with a sawed-off shotgun, named Blazing Fury**

 **Likes: Violence; fighting in general; Comedies; Eating; Flirting; Chocolate**

 **Dislikes: Dramas; not taking control of her emotions; Insults towards her friends and especially her family; Racists; Repeating things over and over**

 **Personality: Isabell is usually loud and has no shame, and flirting is her game. She loves to make people smile and laugh, but is quick to anger herself if the jokes get into a dangerous area with her. She absolutely loves violence however, so she'll probably try to fight anyone regardless, mostly kind though and she loves to make puns. She is by no means stupid, but she isn't the brightest bulb. What she really excels at is patience (depending on what it is), accuracy, agility, and speed. She has many obsessions but her worst are with perfection, food and justice. She is a strong believer of balance, and if you do something for her or to her, she will give you what she feels you deserve. Regardless, most of the time she's a pretty uncaring person and doesn't judge often. She outright despises taking the blame for anything and will stand her ground for as long as she can on any topic, even if she knows it's wrong. Even if her friends are the criminals she despises, she will still stick by their sides no matter what.**

 **Other: Smoker; She has a metal lighter that has a shark design on it, she uses this as her main way to tap into her powers**

* * *

 **Name: Serena Aki**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: Faunus (Cat)**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 5'7**

 **Weight: 132 lbs.**

 **Hair color: Red**

 **Eye Color: Amber**

 **Appearance: She wears a red shirt with a single short sleeve and a short black lace skirt over a pair of black fitted pants, as well as a pair of shoes with heels and a red short overcoat, also a red silk scarf**

 **Insignia: An arrowhead**

 **Likes: pop music, Archery,Tuna, napping**

 **Dislikes: Racist, Bullies, Vegetables**

 **Semblance: Makes a bubble that blocks everything outside, and heals everything outside, but at the cost of her aura named Sanctus bulla**

 **Weapon: A Compound bow that can transform into two short swords named Widows Crossfire.**

 **Personality: Fun loving, Caring, Very Social**

* * *

 **Name: Eiji "Zane" Kurami**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Faunus (Wolf)**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 6'1**

 **Weight: 210 lb.**

 **Hair Color: silver**

 **Eye Color: red eyes but wears blue contacts for fear people will judge him for his eyes**

 **Appearance: wears black jeans with red tribal on the sides black boots a sleeveless red shirt red and black jacket with symbol on the back and a hood to cover his wolf ears usually wearing headphones has his old white fang mask ,he is also athletic, muscular, and has a scar on his left shoulder**

 **Insignia: wolf head (like white fangs) with lighting around it**

 **Likes: rock music, meat, video games training reading**

 **Dislikes: racists, bullies, peanut butter**

 **Semblance: Raijin: has the ability to create lighting that he can use to attack enemies or move faster .This lighting can take any form he like, can be amplified while he's hold a lighting dust crystal**

 **Weapon: Gemini two pistols one red and one black with his symbol on the handles that shift into dual katanas uses dust bullets while in pistol form made the holsters magnetic for easy release**

 **Personality: quiet and to himself until he knows you're not a threat by his friends kind and more outgoing loyal willing to put himself in harm's way to protect others at times can be overconfident**


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan found himself surrounded by black mist. He could see a figure in the distance not what sure to make of this, he approached it. When Ryan finally got there he was stunned to see that the figure was his little brother. "Kazuto why did you kill them, our parents, don't you love them? How could you leave me behind? We were supposed to stick together forever." Ryan didn't know what to do "…." He didn't answer his little brother. The black mist had transformed to the area that he had shot his parents his mouth agape not wanting to relive that day he tried to look away but he couldn't. When the shot happened Ryan had jumped forward out his sheets and landed face first on to the floor.

Jasper rushed in worried for the boy. "hey, you ok? Are you hurt?" Ryan looked up and nodded to the man "okay breakfast is already done cooking if you want to get a bite before we train" Jasper said before leaving the room. Ryan had gotten up to go eat breakfast.

"So how'd you sleep last night?" Jasper asked "…" no response "So how the food taste, I think it's pretty good if I do say so myself" Jasper asked proud of his cooking "…" still no response. Very irritated at his lack of response "Okay kid if you want say stay here than you got answer my questions" Jasper said through his gritted teeth. Ryan put down his fork and said "okay, ask away?"

"Who are you really?" Jasper asked bluntly "I already told you, my name is Ryan Blue" Ryan replied nervously. "Me and Qrow tried to pull up your records what we found was alarming , we found that you have no record absolutely nothing to your name, now this will be the final time I ask you, tell me who you really are?" jasper explained, Ryan looked down he was thinking if he should tell him or not " My name was Kazuto Burke but I had changed it when you and Qrow had found me, it was a new opportunity for me, and I thought it was a good idea" Ryan had explained, Jasper just sat back in his chair and said "for a ten year old kid you really mature, this will our little secret for now on, unless you tell anyone else of course. Ryan looked up surprise of Jasper words.

"Now, you mention Burke, Is your father David Burke chairman of Vale that recently went missing?" Jasper asked. "Burke is a common name in Vale but your guessed right… also he's dead." Ryan had explained to him. "No one your age should have to go through this and I am truly sorry for your loss." Jasper said "but I do need to ask, how did he died." Jasper said "…" Ryan didn't answer he just stared silently "When you are ready to tell me I'll be in my office, only when you are ready to tell me." He said politely and walked in to his office

After a couple hours had past Ryan finally gained enough courage to tell Jasper what had happened that night. He slowly walked in the room Jasper was sitting there reading a book, the cover of the book said 'ninjas of love'. "Um Jasper?" Ryan called out causing Jasper to bookmark his page and set the book down on the nightstand. "I think that I am ready to tell you what happened that night. "Ryan said with his voice cracking, Ryan was on the verge of crying "OK let's hear it" Jasper said

Ryan toke a deep breath "I shot my father to save my brother but the White fang had gone back on their word and my brother is now a test subject because of me" he started crying after he finished his story. Feeling guilty that his brother is now a test subject, and sad that he himself had killed his father. Jasper broke the silence "Go to sleep kid, trust me you really need it."

7 YEARS LATER

"Wake up Kid" Jasper said as he barged in to the room. The seventeen year old boy just looked at Jasper and went back to sleep. "Ryan, I said wake up" Jasper repeated loudly, clearly not happy with his response. "I heard you the first time old man, just five more minutes." Ryan responded back to Jasper. "Is every fucking teenager like this these days, its 11' o'clock in the mourning get your ass up…" Jasper said having a rant about teenagers. Ryan just sat up in bed as jasper was still going on about his rant

Jasper finished his rant only to notice that Ryan was already dressed for the day. "You really need to stop ranting about everything, it gets annoying." Ryan suggested to Jasper. "Well maybe if you did what you were told the first time it wouldn't have happened in the first place." Jasper countered "you're right, you're right." Ryan said in defeat. "Come on, old man we have to the bullhead soon." Jasper got up and said "Let's go!"

A COUPLE HOURS LATER

"You know Jasper you didn't have to become a teacher, just to look after me." Ryan said "Ozpin offered the job I just happened to say yes" Jasper replied with a smug face "You should also acted your age your 38 years old, but you acted like you're a kid." Ryan said in annoyance with his constant over cheery attitude "That rich coming from you, you act like you're some old wise monk." Jasper replied "One should act his age" Jasper continued to mock the boy by using poor excuse of a monk accent. "That's not what a monk sounds like, by the way." Ryan commented.

"Do you remember when we first meet Ryan?" Jasper asked, his tone changing from cheerful to sincere. "Yeah, what about it?" Ryan asked confused about why he brought it up "I was such a dick to you back then, now look at us making jokes about each other, but what I am trying to say is… I never got to apologize for it. So I'm sor-" Jasper said before getting cut off "You don't have to apologize, I'm thankful for what you have done for me, you have given me a purpose when there was none, you have given me a home when no one else would, and I am truly grateful for that." Ryan replied to his comment in sincere tone.

After their bonding moment Glynda Goodwitch showed up on a hologram cutting off the news that was going on just moments before. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon! My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

After Glynda speech, both of them get off the ship. '"Ozpin has requested to see me before he does his induction of the school for all the first years." Jasper said "Oh and do try to make friends, ok kid?" Ryan nodded and walked away. After a few minutes of walking, he saw some poor girl fall on to some luggage.

"What are you doing?!" some girl in a white dress shouted to the other "Uh, sorry!" was the only thing the poor girl could say. "Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" the girl in white "Give me that! This is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!" she continued "What are you, brain-dead? Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" the red themed girl was trying not to sneeze but the snobby girl keep waving dust in her face, making it really hard for her not to sneeze

A loud expulsion could be heard. "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" the girl in white yelled while covered in soot "I'm really, really sorry!" the other girl said trying to apologize "Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" the girl in white continued her onslaught

"Well, I-I..." the red themed girl still trying to defend herself from the other onslaught "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!" the white themed girl said "Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" the red themed girl finally yelled, fed up with the other.

"It's heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world, the same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Said a girl on the sidelines of the whole conversation

"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss trying to make a complete thought come out, before storming off.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" she said with a sigh "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..." she said looking at the black themed girl walking away "Welcome to Beacon" she said to herself as she fell to the ground

"Need some help there?" Ryan asked while pulling the girl to her feet. "Thank you, my name is Ruby Rose" Ruby said "Ryan Blue" Ryan replied.

15 MINUTES LATER

"So... I got this thing!" Ruby said as she pulled out Crescent Rose "…"Ryan remained silent; unfazed by the weapon "…It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby said trying to continue the conversation "Cool" Ryan replied still not caring "So what've you got?" She asked "A sword, its name is Moonlight Blade" Ryan replied dryly "Ooooohh! Can I see it?" Ruby asked "No, because I don't have it with me." Ryan answered her question "So, what does it do?" Ruby asked "It changes into an assault rifle."

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." Ruby said pridefully. "So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?" Ruby asked "Why not?" Ryan said dodging the question "Hmm…Hey, where are we going?" Ruby asked looking around "I don't know, I was following you" Ryann said as he too looked around


	3. Chapter 3

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" A blonde hair girl said waving to get Ruby attention. "Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! See you after the ceremony!" Ruby said leaving

"How's your first day going, little sis?" Yang asked "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" Ruby asked sarcastically. "Yikes! Meltdown already?" Yang continued "No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" Ruby said trying to remember the whole situation. "Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked not sure if she should believe her or not.

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby said scoffing "You!" Weiss yelled towards Ruby "Oh, God, it's happening again!" Ruby said jumping into her sisters arms

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss yelled "Oh, my God, you really exploded..." Yang remarked, finally coming to the realization that her sister actually exploded.

"It was an accident!" Ruby said, while Weiss just holds up a pamphlet titled 'DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals' to Ruby "What's this?" Ruby asked "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field."

"Uuuhhhh..." Ruby said not sure really what to say. "You really wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss asked Ruby "Absolutely!" She replied "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." Weiss said looking away

"It sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Ryan said showing up out of nowhere, the three girls all jump and look at Ryan surprised at his sudden appearance "Yeah! Great idea, Ryan! Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" Ruby said quickly regaining her composure "Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" Weiss said sarcastically "Wow, really?!" Ruby almost jumped with excitement. "No." Weiss replied completely shooting her down

Everyone attention is turned to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him. "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin said as Glynda took over. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of... off." Yang remarked at the headmaster tone during his speech "It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby continuing on the subject. "Hey! The name Jaune Arc and I'm a natural blond, you know!" Jaune said trying to impress Weiss

"Jasper, did Ozpin seem off when you went to see him?" Ryan asked thinking about what he said earlier. "No he seemed fine to me, why do you ask?" Jasper replied with additional question. "It's just… he didn't seem right when he gave in induction speech" Ryan replied. "Maybe he a lot of paperwork or maybe he was trying to thin the herd, who fucking knows?" Jasper said. "I guess you're right… for once" Ryan said making fun of the older man "Shut up kid, I'm always right." Jasper said pouting, and with that Ryan got up and said "See you later old man" "I AM NOT OLD" Jasper yelled at the top of his lungs.

On Ryan's way back into the ballroom, he sees serval people getting sleeping bags out and getting ready for the night, even though it was only six o'clock in the evening. He turned to his right only to bump into some one. "Sorry! Are you alright." He heard the person say, looking up to see a red hair cat faunus, she wore a red shirt with a single short sleeve and a short black lacy skirt over a pair of black fitted pants, as well as a pair of shoes with heels and a red short overcoat, also a red silk scarf "I'm okay, thanks for asking. The name is Ryan Blue; may I ask what your name is?" He asked while picking himself off the ground. "My name is Serena Aki nice to meet you" She said with a genuine smile. "It was a pleasure to meet you, but I have to get unpacked for the night." Ryan said sincerely, as he walked away from the girl

Ryan walked into the locker room to go put up his equipment and other various items of his that he would be using for the next day. "Hey you dropped this!" someone said to Ryan, he looked to see who it was it was a girl with long and curly black hair that cascades down till the middle of her back, she wore an open deep black leather jacket entirely unzipped and her black tank top is clearly seen, her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She also wears a black faded jeans and simple white socks with simple black sneakers with white laces. With this she also wears black sunglasses and three gold rings on her right hand, and she has many tattoos despite her young age. Ryan looked down to see what she had; it was one of his assault rifle magazines. "Thank you." Ryan said and took the magazine and put it in his locker. "The name is Isabell Exardesco but I go by Izzy, what yours." The now mention Izzy asked. "Ryan, I still have to unpack my sleeping bag, so I will see you some other time Izzy." Ryan said "I can follow you; I don't have anything else going on." Izzy said. "Um, Okay." Ryan said.

They both walk into the ballroom together, only to see four guys bulling a Wolf Faunus who was just minding his own business listening to music. Ryan walked up to them. "Hey!" Ryan said loudly to get their attention. "I suggest picking on someone else." Ryan said, as everyone was looking at the commotion that was going on even the Wolf Faunus took off his headphones to see what will happen "Oh yeah, and what if we don't. Are you going to stop us?" one of the bullies asked "If it comes to it then yes, I will." Ryan said. All four of them got up "Lets show this punk he messed with the wrong group." The leader of the bullies said. Two of them dashed forward only for Ryan to trip one and grab the second ones hand, and proceed to throw him on the first one. The leader and the third member just looked in disbelief. "Well! What are you waiting for?" The leader of them said to the third. Now the third one was hesitant to attack, but still ran forward only for Ryan to side step, and punch him in the gut. Ryan walked up to the leader "What was it you said earlier? Oh yeah I remember now, I messed with the wrong group. Clearly you are mistaken; you picked a fight with the wrong person. Now I suggest you leave now before you and you goons get seriously hurt." Ryan said mocking them. The four bullies got up, and left the area.

Ryan and Izzy walked up to the victim of the bullying. "Hey, what's your name?" Izzy asked the Wolf Faunus "Eiji Kurami, You can call me Zane" Zane said. "Sorry if I caused you any trouble Zane. My name is Ryan Blue and her name is Isabell Exardesco." Ryan said. "I still have to get my sleeping bag so I will see you all later." Ryan said walking away. 'Well today was interesting' Ryan thought to himself as he got his sleeping bag out and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Hello, I will not be posting as often as I do for the main reason that I started recently started college and my current job takes most of time. This chapter was supposed to also be longer, but my Computer lost some files so had to rewrite everything, but i hoped you enjoyed it so far**


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up, lazy bud!" An orange hair girl yells, to wake up someone else

"It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" She sang as the boy just sighs.

Then the scene changes to them brushing their teeth in the restroom

"I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm... well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know?"

The scene changes to the ballroom, where the two are readying themselves. The girl is brushing her hair and still chattering while the boy is tightening the strings on his sleeping bag.

"We've been friends for soooooooo long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not 'together-together...' Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome; you are handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?" the girl continued

The scene changes again as the two are in the middle of eating their breakfast

"Right! What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together! Ooohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school." The girl muffled through her food

The scene changes yet again as the two are readying themselves in the locker room

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal!" she said then gasps "A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?" the girl asked

"Nora?" the boy asked

"Yes, Ren?" Nora replied

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise". Ren said sheathing his weapons in his sleeves

"That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!" Nora said

"Come on Nora, let's go." Ren said smiling and shutting his locker "Not 'together-together...'" Nora clarified giggling

Ren heads out while a skipping Nora follows, passing Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long as they are busy readying themselves. "Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby asked "Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!" Yang said changing the subject

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting-to-know-you' stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby said as she strokes Crescent Rose happily

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang said

You sound like Dad!" Ruby said sighing in frustration

"Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!" Ruby said with a smug smile.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang countered "Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team or something..." Ruby said trying to think of something

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang said bringing her hair around her shoulder and stroking it

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby said "What? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!" Yang replied

"What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-" Ruby said getting cut off "Ridiculous!" Jaune yelled

"There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?" Jaune said walking off

"What's he so worked up about" Ryan said walking up to Ruby and Yang. "I don't know, it looks like he placed his stuff in the wrong locker." Yang said.

"Oh makes sense, do you know how this team thing is going to work?" Ryan asked "I don't know but I'm sure the headmaster will tell us?" Ruby replied "Well I'll see you'll at the cliffs" Ryan said walking off.

After a few minutes of walking to the cliffs Ryan heard his name coming from behind him "Oh hey Zane, How it's going?" Ryan asked

"Pretty good, just waiting for it to start" Zane said "You and me both, I just want this day to be done and over" Ryan said with a yawn.

"Oh Ryan did you hear that there might be teams?" Zane asked

"Yeah, I'm sure Headmaster will explain it to us." Ryan said thinking about what Ruby said to him a few minutes ago.

"Hey Ryan, Zane" Someone said coming from behind them, they both looked back to see that it was Izzy.

"So how it's going guys, you guys ready to kill some Grimm?" Izzy said really upbeat.

"Not as much as you, but yeah I'm ready nonetheless." Ryan replied while Zane just nodded.

They continued to talk to each other up until they reached Beacon Cliffs, Where they were standing overlooked a forest, where several students are standing on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet.

* * *

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said taking a sip of his mug

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda said.

"What?" Ruby said groaning

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin said leaving where Glynda left off as Ruby groaned even louder.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin said.

Ryan couldn't help but feel bad about Ruby she seemed like her own little world came crashing down "See? I told you-!" Nora said out loud

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Ozpin said which causes Jaune to laughs nervously and then gulps loudly.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin said

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune said raising his hand "Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said ignoring Jaune

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." Jaune said as he misses the tile under Weiss rising up into a springboard, launching her into the air and over the forest.

"So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" Jaune Asked

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin replied. "Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune said as more students being thrown.

"No. You will be using your own 'landing strategy.'" Ozpin said "Uh-huh... Yeah. So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!..." Jaune yelled as he was thrown off the cliff

Ryan pulls out Moonlights Blade and stabs it into a tree slowing him down.

"Ok head north" Ryan said walking towards his objective only to run into something. "That fucking hurt." Ryan said as he got up to see Serena on the ground rubbing her head.

"We need to stop meeting like this" Ryan said reaching out his hand, which she gladly took "Hello Again." She said

"It would seem that we are partners, let's get going" Ryan said as they walked through the forest.

"So you're an archer, you take down foes from afar am I correct?" Ryan asked while looking at the bow on her back. "I can fight from any distance, but I prefer to fight form a further away." Serena replied

"What about you?" She asked looking at sword. "Same as you, but I prefer to be up close and personal in a fight." Ryan said only to stop after his sentence.

"Serena climb up on to the tree branches!" Ryan commanded, however upon saying this two Ursa came out and swiped at Ryan.

Ryan jumped backwards and drew his sword out 'Two Ursas just what I fucking needed.' He thought to himself.

'The weak spot is their front' Ryan concluded as dashed towards one, the other Ursa was trying to Serena who was up a tree lodging an arrow after arrow to kill the beast.

Ryan had jumped over the Ursa and climbed its back and decapitating its head all while jumping off of it. "9 out of 10" Serena said while slowly clapping her hands. "Thank you" Ryan said with a bow, with that being said they both burst out in laughter.

"Come on… let's get going, I rather not stay in one place to long." Ryan said after they were done laughing.

* * *

5 minutes earlier

(Zane POV)

After landing Zane ran to the forest temple. "Hey, wait up Zane" he turned to see who it was and was surprised to see that it was Izzy "Well at least I'm teamed up you." Zane said to Izzy.

"Yeah, what are the odds that Ryan will be on our team?" Izzy asked "Who knows? But he's probably going to be on some other person's team." Zane answered.

"Yeah, I guess you right." Izzy shrugged.

After a couple minutes the two of them saw an open field with what looks like an ancient structure. "Hey, Izzy you think that the forest temple." Zane asked "There's only one way to find out." Izzy said walking to the forest temple.

"Chess pieces?" Izzy questioned. "Does it really matter?" Zane asked.

"Hey guys, how it's going?" Ryan said coming out from behind them. "Oh, let me introduce my partner, this is Serena Aki." Ryan said pointing to the cat faunus. "Hey guys" She said grabbing their attention.

They all introduced themselves to each other. "We should grab a chess piece and go" Ryan said not wanting to waste too much time. Ryan and Zane grabbed the White Bishop. "Okay let's go back to the cliff."

* * *

LATER THAT DAY

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark, The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" Ozpin said followed by clapping from the audience.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR. Led by... Jaune Arc!" Ozpin said. "Huh? L-Led by?" Jaune was stunned

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin said congratulating Jaune.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long, The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Ozpin said

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock. "I'm so proud of you!" Yang said hugging her sister.

And finally "Ryan Blue, Eiji Kurami, Serena Aki, Isabell Exardesco, The four of you retrieved the White Bishop pieces. From this day you will work together as Team RISE…Led by Ryan Blue." Ozpin said "It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." He continued.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the wait, Like I mention last chapter my job toke most of my time along with college but I'm back in since I recently got laid off (I know it sucks) but I would like to thank everyone who has been keeping up with the story. I really appreciate it. And I will see you next time


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan looked around, only to see darkness surround him "Why Brother? Why did you kill them?" A voice said from within the darkness "…I…don't know…why. What I do know. Is that I failed… to protect you." Ryan said looking down sorrow quickly filling his thoughts.

"I failed as an older brother; I hope one day that you can forgive me." Ryan said with a frown. Ryan looked up to see his parents in the place he last saw them both, the same place where he shot them, and the same place that haunts him.

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Ryan shot up from his bed sweating form his dream. "You okay? It looked like you were having a nightmare." Zane asked worried about his leader. "Yeah, I'm fine now it was just a nightmare that all."

"What was it about" Izzy asked curious about the subject. "..Well…It was something from my… past…and I rather no talk about it." Ryan said while getting out of bed

An awkward silence overtook the room for several minutes as they all got dressed, after every one was dressed Ryan stood up

"At 9:00 we have Professor Port class called Grimm Studies, after that we have Professor Glynda Class which is Dueling Class" "Oh that sounds like fun" Izzy said interrupting Ryan

"…As I was saying. After Glynda class we have lunch." Ryan said letting out a sigh. "After that we have…Strategy? By Professor …Jasper…I already regret having him as a teacher." Ryan complained.

"Why do you regret it already? You haven't met the guy, yet." Serena asked. "No! Trust me. I met him alright, he was kinda like a father figure for me, but at the same time I can only think of him more as a best friend…It kinda complicated." Ryan explained.

"After Jasper, we have Professor Oobleck in Remnant History, that's all our classes." Ryan said letting out a sigh of relief. "Um, Ryan its 8:45 right now." Zane said looking at the time."

"Ok, let's get going then." Izzy said. Everyone got up and ran to class shortly falling behind team RWBY and JNPR, besides Ryan who just walked.

* * *

*BEACONS COURTYARD

"'Hmph' why waste such a nice day running to class? Beside I'm pretty sure the class will be boring anyway." Ryan said out loud "Why are you always so lazy?" someone said behind him. "Oh? Hey there 'Old Man'." Ryan said emphasizing on the last words.

"Why you little! I AM NOT OLD; I AM MIDDLE AGED" Jasper yelled "Same difference." Ryan said. "Aren't you going to be late for class?" Jasper asked changing the subject. "Yeah, so what? I'm still going to be there. So it doesn't really matter." Ryan said.

What do you mean 'does it matter'? Of course it matters it your grade." Jasper scolded the young man

"It's only the first day. It's not like it's going to be the end of the world" Ryan

Ryan suddenly remembered his dream "Hey! J?"

Jasper looked at him "yeah what do you need?"

"Do you think …that I be able to see 'him' again" Ryan asked thinking about his brother. "Yeah I'm sure he's out there, maybe one day you'll see 'him' again." Jasper said as they both exchange goodbyes.

Jasper looked at Ryan as he walked away. "Sometimes you just have to them what they want to hear" Jasper whispered out loud.

* * *

*PROFESSOR PORT CLASS

Ryan walked into the room, as everyone stared at him.

"You're late Mr. Blue." The professor said "Yeah, I know I'll make sure it won't happen again." Ryan said sitting down with his team. "What took you so long? Are you sure you're okay" Zane asked "Yeah you seem kinda 'Blue'…heh…nothing…ok." Izzy said trying to lighten the mood with her 'puns'.

"Yeah I'm fine. Can you stop worrying and focus on the task at hand?" Ryan asked looking at Weiss who was getting ready for a fight with a Boarbatusk.

*AFTER THE FIGHT

"That fight was… interesting." Serena said

"That fight was not the best one I've seen" Izzy commented.

"At least we get to see some good fights now." Serena said "Why do you say that?" Zane asked. "Did you forget? We have Glynda's class now! I'm sure we see something that entertaining." Izzy said.

"I don't think we are going to fight… At least not on the first day." Ryan stated. "If anything we going to see how these fights are going to take place, but I feel like it's going to be the same as it was in Signal Academy." Ryan continued.

* * *

*PROFEESOR GLYNDA CLASS/ARENA

"It's a lot bigger than what I imagined it would be" Serena said looking around the arena "That's what she said." Izzy said grinning "Every time you make a joke Izzy… I feel like I die inside." Ryan said with a pause "You sure do 'kill' the mood, every time you shoot it down." Izzy said pouting while making a pun

"Hello class, Welcome to The Arena. Many of you will fight to test your abilities against each other." Glynda said "Ok, most of you know how to fight in a tournament style fight, but for those of you who don't. Everything is permitted but when you or your opponent's aura drops below 15 percent a winner is selected." Glynda explained

"Now, for our first match up is…" Glynda said "Ryan Blue and Cardin Winchester. Please make your way down here."

"It seems that there will be a fight. Wish me luck!" Ryan said walking off.

*several minutes later

"Oh, look who it is." Cardin said "Aren't you the guy that I beat on the first day?" Ryan said remembering when he first encounter Zane.

"Yeah, but it won't be so easy this time. You will pay!" Cardin said emphasizing on the last few words.

"Okay." Ryan said while pulling out his sword.

"You may begin" Glynda said backing away.

Cardin dashes forward swing his mace all over the place, while Ryan was just dodging Cardin's attacks. "What's Ryan doing?" Serena said "All he doing is dodging." She continued. As Cardin throw a vertical slash, Ryan dodge to the side, while releasing a fury of slash from his sword. "And all this time I thought you were going to hit me." Ryan said trying to provoke Cardin. "I will! Just you wait." Cardin hissed.

Soon enough Cardin was out of breath. "Now time to finish this." Ryan said walking towards Cardin. Ryan but his sword in its sheath and raised his right sleeve up. White lighting started to spread across his hand, when he finally got to Cardin decide to take another swing at Ryan but was stopped mid swing. Cardin looked at what stopped him, only to see that Ryan had grabbed the mace further up the handle.

"This is where you lose Cardin." Ryan said while at the same time putting his hand on Cardin abdomen, causing him to be electrocuted. Ryan watch as Cardin aura dropped below 15 percent. Cardin feel to the ground and Ryan stood over him victorious.

Flawless match Mr. Blue, but the match took most of our time for the day, so class dismissed." Glynda said releasing the class.

* * *

*IN THE CAFATERIA

"So, that was a pretty good fight. I didn't expect you to grab his mace." Zane complemented Ryan on his fight against Cardin.

"I just wanted to give the fight that you all wanted to see, it was nothing big." Ryan said, with team RWBY without the RW "Hey Yang." Ryan said.

"Where is Weiss and Ruby?" Izzy asked with a mouthful of food a several dozen plates around her.

"Do you have any manners?" Weiss asked walking up to the group. "Do you always have to be stuck up?" Ryan asked with smug look.

"Excuse me!?" Weiss was shocked "You are excused." Ryan said pissing off Weiss even more. "You insufferable…" Weiss said trying not to lose her cool.

"What cat got your tongue? …No offence Serena." Ryan said. "None taking" Serena said in between bites.

"I know you rich types; I know how to get under your skin." Ryan said thinking back to all the politicians he used to piss off during his childhood "Ah good times" Ryan said out loud.

"Well I have to go talk to someone, before class starts" Ryan said taking off.

"What do you think that was about?" Zane asked "I have no idea, but whatever it was I hope it won't happen again, it made him sound like a douchebag." Izzy added.

*WITH RYAN

'It's not that I hate her, but she needs to learn that the world doesn't revolve around her, and that her title means nothing here.' He thought to himself walking towards Jasper classroom.

* * *

*JASPER CLASSROOM

"Hey, Old Man." Ryan said "You know I can give you extra work for that?" Jasper asked "You wouldn't do it I know you, you're not that kind of teacher." Ryan countered

"If it will get you to stop calling me 'old man' I'll do anything." The older man said. "No homework for this class?" Ryan asked.

"What are you insane? Of course not, I can't do that." Jasper said "Hey it was worth a shot." He said sitting down.

"Why are you even here now? Class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes." Jasper asked not looking up from his paperwork.

"Well, I finished lunch and decided to come here to pass time." Ryan said as other students and the remaining members of Team RISE started to come in.

"Hello Class my name is Jasper. You can call me either Professor or Jasper the choice is yours just give me a couple minutes to finish this paperwork, then we will start class." Jasper said not looking up from said paper work.

"Okay class we can official begin class" he said getting up from his chair "This Class well help your teamwork and how you plan attack as an individual." Jasper said leaning on desk.

"Some of you may have notice this device in the middle of the room." Jasper pointed to something in the middle of the room that somehow no one from team RISE saw. "This is a holographic device, which portrays how one may act in the field without actually having to be in the field.

"Team JNPR would you like to be my guinea pigs for this demonstration." Jasper asked. Team JNPR just nodded and went up to the device in the middle of the room.

"Team JNPR your mission is to clear out a fortress that been taken over by a group of bandits and has been terrorizing the settlements outside the walls. Okay you may begin." Jasper explained.

This machine was very accurate display on Team JNPRs skill, at one point in time Jaune actually had trouble getting over a small wall, mostly because he lacked the body strength to do it and got help from Pyrrha.

After several minutes the holographic device turned off it turned out that Jaune was a decent strategist, too bad he wasn't good in a fight.

"Good Job! JNPR that was a very decent job. Does anyone else want to go?" Jasper asked varies team went up at different times and were all given the same scenario.

"Ryan your team is up next." Jasper said bringing Ryan back to reality. "Ok." Ryan said walking up to the Hologram Machine.

Ryan lead his team to the fortress mention earlier, but what he didn't expect was for Izzy to go guns blazing before had a plan to attack "Damnit Izzy…Serena get perched up on that tree and start thinning the herd if you can." Ryan said letting out a sigh of relief.

It seems that Izzy cleared most of them out, which lead to the team's success.

"That was a very interesting way to clear out a fortress, but nonetheless you still got the job done." Jasper commented "Okay class dismissed."

* * *

*IN THE HALLWAY

"It was kinda like playing a video game, but slightly different." Zane said. "I should've known jasper would do this, I feel like he's even lazier then me!" Ryan exclaimed

"Now that is saying something." Serena said

"Like Father Like son…Am I right? …Yeah am right." Izzy added.

"Like I mentioned before your 'so called jokes' gives me cancer." Ryan said. "Technically you said that you die a little inside." Zane corrected him.

"Does it really matter?" Serena questioned. "No, not really, just putting it out there." Zane answered.

*PROFESSOR OOBLECK'S CLASS

Ryan didn't really pay attention the green haired man, but if Ryan was to say one thing about him… it would be that this man could be an Olympic runner any day.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know if you have noticed this or not but just in case you didn't, I made Ryan probably the laziest person… ever of all time…**

 **Did you get the reference?**

 **I really like both Red vs Blue and RWBY so I may put in some reference here and there, nothing to change the plot.**

 **Well see ya'll in the next chapter…I live in the south it means 'you all' just in case you didn't know**


	6. AN Update

Good morning you beautiful sons of guns,

today I am bringing you an update, i'm still interested in writing this story, i haven't given up...yet. However when i reread this there was a lot of flaws i saw with it. The story goes by a little to fast so im reworking it to go in more detail, or expand on it a little more.

Also i gave no character motivation which was something i personally didn't like, how is the audience supposed to like the character, or relate to them if they have no motivation behind their action.

lastly none of it seemed right to me, i don't know if it was just me criticizing myself, or not, but i know that i'm going to start reworking the entire thing, i'll be keeping the oc the same as i have actually like them (thanks to two that sent them).

Also i would like to apologize to everyone that it literally took a whole 2 fucking years to update, but that's because i joined the army, and i've been busy with what the army wants me to do, i have haven't had much free time, and with everyone now gone because our deployment, and me staying back on Rear-D i have more time to work on it don't expect regular updates as my job still takes priority over this.

This is just a hobby of mine, you know let my mind run wild for a bit, and make a story that i would like to read, and hopefully others would like to read it too. That's the main purpose i do this… but sometimes (Most the time) life gets in the way, and that sucks but it's whatever.

If you read this to the end thank you for hearing me out, it means alot to me that some people still read this even though it hasn't been updated in 2 years. So i ask that you keep up with it and i see you sons of guns when i come out with the revised 1st chapter


End file.
